In Between The Wall & You
by 0nlooker
Summary: [Oneshot] 'On my left side there is the wall and on my right there is you…' [Cover image not mine - ownership belongs to the artist]


**Second FanFiction! Whooo~**

**This was actually inspired by a quote from a manga I read AGES ago. I have this one word document saved on my computer that has a lot of quotes that I love and I wanted to write another fanfic and saw the quote (the summary) so this happened...**

**I know this is probably terribly written... (Its like 3 am now, been writing since 1 am) This is my horrible attempt at fluff...**

**Enjoy...**

**I'm gonna go to sleep and edit this when I wake up... If you see anything grammatically incorrect or any typos don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**(Update: I've read over and added/removed some stuff on this.)**

* * *

The first thing Eren saw when he woke up was the wall.

When Eren and Levi first moved into the apartment; instead of following the general placing of where a king-sized bed should be in their master bedroom . They opted placing it against the wall, leaving a huge space for them to lounge around on the floor.

He blinks himself awake.

It was rare for Eren to be the first one to wake up, because it was usually Levi who was the early bird in their relationship.

The brunet slowly lifts his head and stares at the cream coloured wall, eyes still blurry from sleep.

Other than the clock continuously ticking on their bedside table, their apartment was silent. He slowly lowers his head on to his pillow quietly listening to the ticking sound. He could never decide whether or not he hated the noise it made. Sometimes he loved the rhythmic sound of time passing but there were times that the constant ticking felt like bells tolling in the room.

Eren felt the man behind him sigh on his nape, the hot breath made his skin tingle and break out Goosebumps. Suddenly he felt the strong arm curled around him tighten, pulling Eren closer to him. He smiled inwardly.

When Levi was awake the man had never been much of a cuddler, but when he was asleep that was another story. Eren found his lover's sleeping habit so endearing that he often found himself melting against those muscular arms. Today was no exception.

Eren once told Levi that his spirit animal must be an armadillo. That even though Levi has a hard exterior underneath all that armour he's just ball of fluff. Not to mention his sleeping habit of curling in to a foetal position... and the fact that he was short- err… compact size. OK he didn't blame Levi for punching his gut so hard that day that he tasted bile on his mouth. STILL... to see Levi's face turn red (for once) all the way to the tips of his ears was worth more than his lunch.

He wanted to advantage of this rare occasion of being the first one to wake up, to 'observe' his sleeping armadillo. No matter how creepy it is watching someone sleep, let alone thinking and saying it out loud.

Slowly he untangled their interlaced legs and slowly turned to face his lover, mindful of the mattress dipping from his weight. Once he got halfway he felt Levi shift, he paused and held his breath. He didn't want to be the one to wake Levi up from his slumber. Once Levi's breathing settled in rhythmic breaths Eren sighed and continued turning until he faced a sleeping Levi.

Today had been one of their rare day offs that lined up with each other, usually they spend such a day out on dates but this day was different. Last night they had a silent agreement to spend the rest of their day snuggling (according to Eren) and sleeping in. They had been stressed for the last two weeks because of work. Levi has just recently been promoted to VP and it was taking him a while to get used to the workload and responsibilities that came with the position. Eren on the other had had to deal with an influx of job offers from his manager. After his role in the hit series 'Attack on Titan' he became one of the most sought after actor in the business.

Eren sighs contentedly; as he stared at Levi he could feel a small smile make its way on his face. He stares at the raven-haired man with a loving expression, he could never get tired of looking at the Levi's face. For once the man's usual scowl was nowhere to be seen; the furrowed brows had relaxed, making the shorter male's face look even younger. The fact that the man pouts when he's asleep does not help whatsoever.

He reminisced the time he once told Levi about the man's habit of pouting when he was asleep. He received a death glare as well as a kick to his shin. The pain was totally it worth it, seeing his lover pissed (Eren described more as embarrassed) face made it all the worthwhile. Eren silently chuckles at the memory.

His silent chuckles made the bed shake just a little which made the sleeping man twitch.

Eren didn't know what he did to get himself such an amazing man like Levi. He suspects he either sacrificed all of humanity or saved it from human eating giants in his previous life. Either way he was grateful. Levi was such a remarkable man, Eren admired that the raven-haired male could practically do anything without much effort. If it had been any other person he probably would have been jealous of such a talent, but there was something about Levi that made you respect him. He had this charisma about him that made Eren want to follow; regardless of his fate.

As he listens to Levi's rhythmic breathing, Eren brushes the dark locks of hair that had fallen on the man's face only to tuck it behind his ears. A few moments later he hears Levi snorts, Eren tries to hold back his laughter but it comes out in breathy sniggers.

Levi's arm that had previously been resting on his waist suddenly shifts upward towards his chest to tighten the one armed embrace.

Eren's lips curl up into a smile, moments like these made him unbelievably happy. But it also scared him.

He vehemently believes that you can never be too happy, because when you do, fate loves to mess it up. The more time he spends with Levi, the happier he becomes, sure they had their fights here and there but it never got so bad that they'd break up.

He shook those dark thoughts out of his head and continued to stare at the sleeping man beside him. Eren knew moments like this were too precious to miss, so started reciting his morning ritual. He takes a few moments to himself and take in Levi's face and thought… _I got lucky._

Those three words was something he often repeated to himself every time he wakes up in the morning and sees Levi. Because it was true, he was lucky, he got a man like Levi to fall for him. He didn't know how he did it but he knew he was lucky.

The bed sheets rustled and his dark-haired lover shifts even closer; nuzzling close to the crook of Eren's neck. If Levi hugs him any tighter Eren will probably stop breathing, for a short man he was unbelievably strong and muscular. Another memory popped in his head, it was that one time he confessed to Levi that he thought that his abs was one of God's greatest gifts on earth. Once again he received another glare only this time it practically told him 'You are an idiot, I can't believe I'm dating you' look.

_I can't believe you're dating me either._

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet hoarse voice riddled with sleep.

"Eren…? What the fuck… are you doing…?" Levi sighed. His eyes were still shut, indicating the man was still half asleep.

"Nothing…" The brunet replied.

"Stop fucking staring at me… and get the fuck back to sleep." Levi repositions his right arm and rests it on top of Eren's waist bringing the brunet even closer to him.

"Ok…" Eren leans his head forward until it touches Levi's. He sighs happily.

_On my left side there is the wall and on my right there is you, the most important place…_

"Goodnight Levi…"

"G'night brat."

Eren slowly closes his eyes and fell back to sleep moments later.

* * *

**What do you guys think?****  
****Was it ok?**

**This was longer than I originally planned... I hope you saw this as fluffy... If not... uhh...**

**If you want to Fangirl about Ereri or Riren/Talk/Ask me stuff on tumblr checkout my profile :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
